Donkey Kong Country 3
Donkey Kong Country 3 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. In May 2015, when he was finishing the first Donkey Kong Country, he came up with the idea of using the "MERRY" code, which gives bonus levels a Christmas theme, and playing Donkey Kong Country 3 for Christmas 2015. However, in DKC's bonus episode, released in August three months after the main series ended, he said in the intro message that he forgot he'd have to play the Land games in-between the Country games and he was upset that he wouldn't be able to get to DKC3 in time. He half-jokingly suggested a Donkey Kong Marathon, saying he may or may not do it, but in the end he did, playing Donkey Kong Land in early September, Donkey Kong Country 2 throughout the second half of September and the first half of October, and Donkey Kong Land 2 throughout November, leading to the excited reveal that the main daily game for Christmas Month would be Donkey Kong Country 3. Along with the Christmas theme, this playthrough was special in its own way: from Part 9 - Another Land to Part 12 - Cold Reality and again in Part 16 - Kiddy's Dream, Falkuz played the GameBoy Advance remake of Donkey Kong Country 3 to show the exclusive world Pacifica, completing all of its bonus levels, and the exclusive boss Kroctopus. Dixie had inhaled fumes at the industrialized island of Mekanos, hallucinating about Pacifica as a result, while Kiddy later fell asleep in a DK barrel and dreamed about what the boss of Razor Ridge would be, thinking up Kroctopus; Dixie then rescued him from the barrel as they become Enguarde to fight Barbos. There was a bonus episode recorded a while after the main series, but Falkuz has requested that it not be mentioned in the infobox above and only be shown at the end of the "Videos" section. The bonus episode was a short video to showcase the subtle changes in Krematoa's levels after the Knautilus arrives. Also, unlike the previous two Country games, there was no Boss Endurance hack for this one, so Falkuz noted that it was funny that it still got an extra bonus anyway. Description We've beaten K. Rool four times now, and it seems he's given up and a NEW villain has taken over: KAOS! ...or has he? Videos *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 1 - Christmas Kongs *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 2 - Winter Wonderland *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 3 - Belcha Shield Bust-Up *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 4 - Riverside REKT *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 5 - Arich's Secret *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 6 - Apparently Blind *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 7 - Old and New Friends *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 8 - Ripsaw, Cheeseball, Dumb Quawks *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 9 - Another Land *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 10 - Absence of Squiddicus *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 11 - Cranky Kong Country *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 12 - Cold Reality *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 13 - Krack-Shot King *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 14 - Beary Merry Christmas *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 15 - Top Dixie *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 16 - Kiddy's Dream *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 17 - Revenge of the Barrels *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 18 - Forces of Un-nature *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 19 - Dead Baron *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 20 - The Lost Volcano *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 21 - Swoopies and Steroids *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 22 - Retarded Rocket *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Part 23 - K. Rool's Christmas *Donkey Kong Country 3 - Very small bonus episode! - Falkuz shows a new feature he found out about: after the Knautilus appears, Krematoa's levels have an orange-red tint on them like the world does. To match this change, the thumbnail of the video had an orange tint as well. Trivia *The running joke from Donkey Kong Country 2 with Kudgel being the only unimportant boss is referenced in the thumbnail of Part 7 - Old and New Friends: Squirt is unmentioned in the video's title, with Kudgel telling him to "join the club, buddy" - coincidentally, both are also the bosses of the third world in their respective games. However, the joke finally gets put to rest as KAOS, Bleak, and Barbos don't get any mention in their respective videos' titles either. *As mentioned above, the thumbnail of Donkey Kong Country 3 - Very small bonus episode! had an orange tint.